Electrical circuits comprising resistances and capacitances are used to provide time delay functions. When these circuits, called RC circuits, are used to provide time delays of more than a couple seconds, they require very large capacitors which are expensive and progressively less reliable as their size increases.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved rugged, inexpensive, and reliable control circuitry for providing timing functions.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it relates from the following description of the preferred embodiments described with reference to the accompanying drawings.